Song fic: Twinkle Melody
by v3nus6
Summary: Es navidad y el cumpleaños de Allen, el cual, su único deseo que tiene es pasar ese día a lado de la persona que más quiere... pero Lavi no llega.


**Song: Twikle Melody**

* * *

**Autor:** Laven89 + Venus6 = LAVENus6

**Nota: **Este songfic lo hice hace mucho bajo el seudónimo de laven89, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: la canción no me pertenece ni los PJs aquí expuestos. La canción es de Miku Hatsune y los personajes son de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia es 100% original y solo lo encontraras conmigo.

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

_Es Diciembre. ¿Puedes verlo?_

Aun sigo en mi casa en Tokio hecha al estilo ingles, mi familia cuyo origen era ese, lo construyo. Subiendo por las escaleras, la tercera puerta a la izquierda; me encontraras despertando, aquel niño de cabellos blancos que conocías ahora es el adolescente; el sonido de las risas de niños jugando con la nieve fue lo que me hizo levantarme. Abrí mis ojos de color gris, lo primero que vi es el calendario sobre mi buró marcando con un círculo rojo el día 24 de diciembre.

_Un millón de cristales afuera de mi ventana._

Agarre el calendario con una sonrisa, porque el día especial que espere por mucho tiempo… finalmente había llegado y no ser Noche Buena; porque hoy cumplo 17. Me asomo por la ventana, observo la calle cubierta de nieve parecería una manta. Mi alegría se volvía mas grande, conforme pasaba el tiempo pongo a buscar ropa más cálida; además por fin te iba a ver... a ti… mi mejor amigo… Lavi Bookman, a quien no he visto desde que te fuiste a la universidad desde hace años.

_Un único pensamiento, el de extrañarte_

Escucho la canción _Twikle melody_ era mi celular, lo tome para revisar y con una gran sonrisa mire que eras tu; la emoción se apodero de mi… Lavi mi persona especial me mando un mensaje. Tal vez felicitándome… o tal vez para decirme que vendrás directo a verme… desgraciadamente tu mensaje claramente decía lo contrario: "lo siento, no podre ir a la fiesta. Tengo deberes escolares y trabajare tarde. Lavi"

Mi felicidad se fue y en su lugar unas lagrimas de tristeza por la noticia, aparentemente el regalo que te compre no llegara a tus manos ya que no asistirás como me habías prometido por el MSN; solo rogaba que llegues a la fiesta aunque sea solo para saludar, no importaba si no nos encontrábamos, con enterarme que estuviste ahí seria suficiente.

_Pero sólo una palabra en mi interior…_

No tenía duda tu eras esa persona especial y no por ser los mejores amigos desde la primaria, si no por que llegaste a hacer mi amor secreto e imposible. ¿Por qué? debido a que ambos somos hombres, pero al saber que no iras la tristeza se adueño de mi interior, una vez mas. Era la misma sensación que tuve cuando me entere por tu voz, que querías estudiar Literatura en una universidad en otra provincia de Japón… luego regreso ese sentimiento cuando te ganaste la beca para un intercolegial para Estados Unidos donde te quedaste un año… solo por fotos y en las raras coincidencias del MSN a pesar del horario; lograba saber de ti. Pero en una de esas fotos me enseñaste a tu novia una rubia de nombre Lulu… regresaste sin ella pero te dolía estar sin ella. Lo malo para mí, habías regresado pero tu trabajo y tus estudios era como si no estuvieras, por eso me prometiste que en este día nos veríamos luego de tanto tiempo.

_describe el pensamiento de estar sin ti._

Me toco el pecho donde siento aquel dolor, en un suspiro menciono tu nombre con una frase- Lavi, ¿porque tuviste que trabajar en la biblioteca tan pronto hoy?, a caso… ¿has olvidado que hoy es mi cumple años?, ¿me has olvida -Abrí mis ventanas, salgo al balcón abrigado y miro hacia el cielo… pronunciando una vez tu nombre como un amor prohibido-.

_Ángeles blancos y brillantes... descienden desde el cielo._

La nieve comenzaba a caer y extendí mi mano para tocarla. Como aquella vez… cuando tenia 8 y tu 12… veníamos de la escuela, tu me llevabas encima de tu espalda ya que me había caído; comenzó a nevar mientras lloraba… ¡Allen, mira! Dijiste mirando al cielo… yo alce mi mirara ambos vimos a los copos caer… los ángeles están mudando sus plumas… mencionaste como si nada.

ojala llegaran hasta tu corazon...

Únicamente en este mes, cuando nevaba me decías lo mismo. Y cuando te lo preguntaba en otro mes, solo respondías: solo en diciembre es cuando lo hacen.

_estos sonidos que han desplagados sus alas._

_Me pregunto si tú lo recordaras… como yo._

Baje a desayunar con mi familia, mi padre mana, mi padrino Cross, el me sigue dando miedo y mi hermano mayor, el músico, que se la pasaba viajando y solo para estas fechas estaba en casa-. Feliz cumpleaños Allen –Me dijeron cada uno a su modo: mi papa me dio un abrazo, mi hermano una señal con su mano y mi padrino solo miro hacia la nada felicitándome.

Como hoy es un día especial… –menciono mi padre cediendo la palabra a mi hermano que se acerco-.

Iremos a donde tú quieras luego de desayunar–comento revolviéndome mi cabello, mientras sonreía-.

Quiero ir a la zona de postres cerca del parque de diversiones y quiero subirme a los juegos –respondí con mi sonrisa tierna la misma que hacia para que nadie niegue mis peticiones-.

_La ciudad se ve monócroma en el viento del norte._

Horas más tarde salí con ellos a esa zona a la cual quería ir… contigo. Poseía una sonrisa alegre para ocultar mi tristeza. Mire a mi alrededor adornos navideños y nieve por doquier, quería disfrutarlo, para no pensar en ti... pero era imposible.

_Está mostrando su pena._

Llegamos al lugar y recuerdo nuevamente la promesa en el MSN.

"el 24 te veré, iremos a los juegos, comeremos muchos Dangos de los que te gustan y para finalizar a la fiesta, Te lo prometo."

Mis ánimos comienzan a reflejarse en mis expresiones, en vez de pedir las toneladas de platillos que siempre ordenaba esta vez apenas solicité uno… motivo por el cual mi familia comenzó a preocuparse. Pensaron que estaba enfermado… pero solo mi hermano serio cuenta que si lo estaba… pero era por amor.

_Está es la mejor estación..._

Esta es la mejor estación –dijo acercándose como si nada a mi- hombres y mujeres la esperan… por que el frio se quita con el calor de los abrazos y el muérdago es un hermoso motivo para besar –me sonrió revolviendo la cabellera blanca-.

_en ella las chicas birllan._

Busca tu excusa para brillar con esa persona –menciona dándome una leve palmada de apoyo- en esta fecha los ángeles bendicen para que el amor triunfe. –termino de decirme y me arrastro a una cabina de la montaña rusa para ver todo-.

_Paso un dedo por la ventana empañada_

Mientras los adultos paseaban y se embriagaban, nosotros estábamos en la cabina, el sol comenzaba a oscurecer y las luces empiezan a alumbrar el lugar. Me apega al cristal y suspirando colocando mi mano ahi…

_y escribo "Quiero verte..."_

Dibujo corazones como una niña enamorada, no me importa la burla de mi hermano, antes que escriba tu nombre junto al mío bajo un paraguas. Veo a través del vidrio a los que están en el piso y logro ver una cabellera roja mirando para la montaña

¿Lavi! –exclame con un tono de alegría.

El asombro de mi hermano de saber que la persona que rondaba en mi mente era un hombre no se oculto…

¿Dijiste lavi? –pregunto para quitar esa duda que tenia-.

Dije: ¡la vi! –Respondí con una risa nerviosa- la persona que me gusta, me pareció verla… -mentí con respecto a decir que eras una mujer- esta por… -trate de buscarte nuevamente-.

_Me siento un poquito sola, pero..._

No termine mi frase porque no te encontré

…creo que fue mi imaginación… -comente en un tono triste y mirando mis pies, aparentemente mi mente juega conmigo-.

_no me rendiré, por que soy una doncella._

Pide un deseo a la estrella de Noche Buena –comento mi hermano para animarme- es la que esta ahí encima de las demás, resalta por ser la mas brillante –señalo a una estrella- dile que te deje estar con esa persona solo por hoy –sonrió.

Deseo encontrarme a la persona que amo –pedí con los ojos cerrados y mis manos en posición de oración mientras que el sonreía y hacia lo mismo para que se cumpla-.

Bajaron del juego, recordé que ya era hora de la fiesta, me disculpo con mi familia por no ayudarles con mi padrino ebrio; me despedí y salí corriendo.

_Me gusta esta ciudad etérea y liviana..._

Deje de correr y decidí caminar lentamente para disfrutar de las luces y adornos navideños. Recordé la ocasión en la que te conocí: me perdí a los 5 años, por mirar de los detalles navideños, comencé a llorar por mi mama…

_Me gusta esta nieve ligera y suave..._

…sentí una bola de nieve estrellarse sobre mi cara, me quede perplejo ante eso; y cuando voltee, te encontré ahí con otra bola de nieve lista para disparar con una gran sonrisa.

Moyashi… –me apodaste sin conocerme- juguemos –me diste la bola de nieve para que lance- ¿sabes jugar a la guerra con bolas de nieve? ¿o prefieres hacer muñecos o ángeles de nieve? –no dejabas de hablar y antes que te responda te tiraste a la nieve- prefiero los ángeles, así disfruto sentir la nieve. Por cierto soy lavi y ¿tu moyashi? –finalmente me dejabas responderte-.

Soy Allen –respondi- quiero hacer ángeles para sentir a la nieve –comente imitando tus movimientos para hacerlos y tenias razón… se siente ligera y suave.

_Lalalilala, me gusta esta canción..._

Luego creamos los muñecos de nieve, me ayudabas con el mío tarareando una canción; esa misma siempre la tarareabas en estas épocas. Me la aprendí gracias a mi hermano y te la cantaba cada vez que podía para animarte, no cantabas bien y eso te causaba tristeza; y cuando me oías sonreías hermosamente.

_Me gustas tú, tan brillante._

Si me pongo a pensar en que momento de mi vida me enamore de ti, tal vez seria ese… pero si me pongo a pensar en que instante me di cuenta de estos sentimientos… fue el día de tu partida. No se que es lo que mas me gusta de ti… tu sonrisa que ilumina… o tus ánimos contagiosos… tu inteligencia admirable… no importa si es tu personalidad o tu físico lo que me atrajo… lo importante es que tu me gustas y no me equivoque de amarte aun sabiendo que eras un hombre.

_Ángeles blancos y brillantes... descienden desde el cielo._

Nuevamente nieva, los ángeles cambian sus plumas… como las personas cambian de un momento a lo otro. Será a caso que tu cambiaste y ya no quieres estar a mi lado… o simplemente que no estamos destinados a estar juntos… por eso nacimos hombres.

_Ojalá llegaran a tu corazón... estos sonidos que han desplegado sus alas._

Nuevamente me pongo pedirle a la estrella y a orar a los ángeles para que lleven mi deseo hasta ella y a tus oídos. Que aun me tengas presente y que nos encontremos.

_El amor es doloroso, pero..._

Finalmente me encuentro en la fiesta, se siente un ambiente cálido, debe ser por que todos están en parejas, nuestro maestro Krory con su secretaria Maryalice; Miranda, la que te gustaba, con su novio Kanda; Lena con su novio Tikky, si ese profesor al que siempre le ganaba en las cartas; Fou con Bag discutiendo como siempre el "te amo mas que tu a mi". Todos tenían a su persona especial, ¿y yo?... solo… sin nadie que me ame y sin ti para amar… eso dolía…

_es maravilloso, es encantador, ¿no?_

…sin embargo… siento una calidez al pensarte, me siento vivo al saber de ti… es un sentimiento extraño… este amor… tal vez por que es prohibido… o tal vez por que es así… solo puedo describirlo como un amor maravillosamente doloroso.

_Aun así siento que mi vientre se encoge._

Me preguntan por ti, aparentemente soy el que mas contacto tiene contigo y eso me causa una gran alegría. De repente Kanda entra mas molesto de lo normal y detrás de él, Miranda tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Usagi baka –escucho que te menciona, es el único que te dice baka- como se atreve llamarme Yuu, solo tu me lo puedes decir –le menciona a Miranda-.

¿Acaso estabas aquí? Siento mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago… ¿como debería reaccionar?...

_Esto es obra de Dios, ¿verdad?_

Te oigo mencionar una vez más, esta vez a voz de Lena, me acerco a ella para preguntarle si estas aquí.

Me acaba de llamar –me respondió- estaba en alta voz y escucho a Kanda, por lo cual, lo llamo por su primer nombre; me dijo que va a venir–esa ultima frase me alegro… si te iba a ver… se cumplirá mi deseo… la estrella, los ángeles y Dios se lo concedieron.

_Si observas el cielo invernal verás..._

La fiesta seguía pero tu aun no llegabas… de pronto los invitados poco a poco se iban yendo del local, prácticamente me quite de ahí cuando dijeron que estaban por cerrar. Mi móvil suena nuevamente era Lena, preguntando si estoy bien, le respondí que si, que estaba por irme a mi casa.

Allen, descuida aun estas a tiempo… recuerda Dios aprieta pero no ahorca –me comento para luego colgar, sonreí camine para mi casa. No preocupaba andar solo en este día festivo porque siempre va haber gente a cualquier hora. Me detuve para observar nuevamente el cielo.

_que Orión también titila._

Miro aquella estrella que me señalo mi hermano, ahora brilla mas que cualquier otra en el cielo. ¿A caso es una señal?

_Si cierras los ojos y respiras profundo... _

_¿no te da la impresión de que casi puedes tocarla?_

Repetí mi acción de la oración, cerré mis ojos y pude imaginarte frente de mí, estire mi mano para tocar tu mejilla…

Aquí estoy Allen -sonríes mientras tocas mi mano… puedo sentir tu calor… pero… al final… solo es mi imaginación que desaparece cuando abro los ojos-.

Me gusta esta ciudad etérea y liviana... Me gusta esta nieve ligera y suave... Lalalilala, me gusta esta canción...

Sigo caminando por la ciudad… me llego al parque donde nos conocimos, me senté en un columpio esta helado por el frio. Me columpie y miro el regalo que te traje… no era gran cosa como yo… tal vez lo rechazarías como a mi.

_Me gustas tú, tan brillante._

¡Allen! –escucho mi nombre, de seguro era alguien de mi familia que me buscaba, alzo mi vista y ahí estas, frente a mi… con una banda adornando tu cabellos rojos, tu arete dorado, el que te pusiste entrando a la secundaria; ese parche que usas por un accidente, una chamarra que te daba calor, el pantalón negro que combinaba con tus botas invernales- perdón por llegar tarde –te disculpaste con esa sonrisa que resalta tu ojos esmeralda, me abrazaste… -feliz navidad Allen- no te acordaste de mi cumpleaños… pero no importa… estas aquí- mírate… -me dices separándote de mi cuerpo y viendo de arriba para abajo y viceversa- has crecido ya no eres el pequeño moyashi –mencionas revolviendo mi cabello con tu gran sonrisa, te inclinas como tratando de medirme con tu cuerpo- ahora eres todos un galán… -haces una pausa… ¿por que tu mirara no esta brillando como cuando me saludaste?- de seguro… ya tienes novia… -hablas cortando palabras-.

Lavi, -por fin logro hablar- llegas tarde, es verdad, pero estas aquí y eso me alegra –no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa de tenerte frente de mi- si he cambiado físicamente –le respondí- ya no soy el niño pequeño, así que no me digas moyashi. Pero… sigo siendo la persona que conoces. –la duda que me atormentaba hace rato…- y tu… no cambias. No dejas de hablar hasta que te quedes sin aire. –… solo fue miedo… no era verdad, tu seguías siendo el mismo a pesar de todo. Por vez primera me alegraba de que no me dejes hablar… no sabia que decirte… no sabría como reaccionar… estas mariposas seguían volando en mi interior… pero como siempre… ahí estas… guiándome para saber que hacer. Ríes a carcajadas sobre ese comentario porque sabes que es verdad… no hay duda… por algo te elegí… a pesar que eres un hombre…

_Descienden como susurrando..._

Vuelve a nevar… ahora estamos uno frente del otro… soy yo el único que se siente incomodo con este silencio… el regalo que ahora presiono junto a mi pecho… ¿como te lo doy?.

Están cambiando sus plumas… -esa frase volvió a salir de tus labios mientras miras al cielo- …los ángeles. –me vuelves a mirar y tus ojos se posan en el regalo- Acaso tu novia, ¿te lo regalo? –lo preguntas con una mirara tierna y a la vez triste-.

¡No! –te respondo- no tengo novia… -es la verdad, rechace a Road y a muchas mas por ti- este regalo… ¿Por qué siempre dices en estas fechas los de los ángeles? –Repentinamente cambio el tema por temor a que lo rechaces-.

_los ángeles desde su joyero._

¿Nunca entendiste por que te lo decía? –tu expresión cambia a una sonrisa cuando te enredaste que no tengo novia, ahora tienes una de sorpresa ante mi pregunta- "los ángeles están cambiando sus plumas" porque se preparan para tu cumpleaños. –no se si notaste mi sonrojo antes que me abraces nuevamente- Feliz cumpleaños Allen…

_Los sonidos que tejo invitan a mi corazón..._

Mi corazón late… mi respiración se acelera… por culpa de esa frase; te acordaste de mi cumpleaños y eso me provoco lagrimas de felicidad.

Gracias por acordarte y venir a verme –mi corazón hablo… no quería decírtelo… no quería que supieras lo mucho que te extrañe-.

Allen… -separas tus brazos nuevamente… mis palabras te incomodaron- ten… es la primera parte de mi regalo –me das una caja roja con una cinta verde y luego me besas en la frente, eso fue algo cálido-.

_con su aliento blanco._

Gracias. -es el momento…- esto es para ti -…te enseño la caja que pensaste que una mujer me regalo…- lavi… tu…–ya no te volveré a ver… así que te lo diré, aun se que eso será motivo para no vernos de nuevo-.

_Ángeles blancos y brillantes... descienden desde el cielo._

Me agarro de tu pecho y bajo la mirara avergonzado…

Allen, gracias por el regalo –mencionas mientras colocas tu mano sobre mi acariciando mi cabeza- pero que quieres decirme… -me preguntas con un tono dulce mientras vuelvo a orar a los ángeles, a la estrella y les agradezco que estés a mi lado… ahora solo les pido el valor para que me den valor-.

_ojala llegaran hasta tu corazón... estos sonidos que han desplegado sus alas._

Lavi, me… -respiro hondo y separo mi cara de tu cuerpo que es muy cálido- ¡me gustas mucho! -te lo dije viéndote a los ojos- no preguntes en que momento me enamore de ti… solo puedo decirte que me di cuenta de estos sentimientos… -me separo de ti colocando mi mano sobre mis labios, tu expresión de sorpresa es muy obvia- …cuando te fuiste a estudiar lejos… me di cuenta que si no estas mi corazón no late, mi alegría no es la misma… se que ahora no querrás verme… pero tenia que decirlo… no puedo callarlo por mas tiempo –mis lagrimas no esperaron una respuesta-.

_Alas blancas descienden._

Allen… -sigue nevando… tu me jalas hacia a ti- los ángeles están cambiando sus plumas… y cuando caen a la tierra lo hacen como copos de nieve… bendiciendo el amor entre las personas… sin importa su sexo… -lo que me estas tratando de decir es…-

_Un milagro nos dio estos hilos rojos._

Allen… te amo –mi asombro… mis lagrimas… son reemplazadas por mi sonrojo y alegría al oírte- tu no sabes en que momento te enamoraste de mi… pero yo, se en que instante… me enamore de ti. En el momento que entre a la secundaria me di cuenta que no era amor fraternal, ni siquiera era amistad; quería declararme pero eras un niño y no lo ibas a entender. Luego en la preparatoria me di cuenta que era imposible que me correspondieras por ser hombre, por eso salía con mujeres para ver si alguna de ellas me ayudaba a superar este sentimiento… pero… no siempre estabas ahí metido en mi mente. Por eso decidí irme a una universidad lejana y estudiar por un tiempo en el extranjero… me hice novio de esa mujer… ¡pero no pude olvidarte! ¡Este sentimiento… era demasiado fuerte! … -hiciste una pausa suficiente para entender que tu también sufrías como yo el no estar juntos… el tener un amor prohibido… y no saber que nos correspondíamos- nunca estuve triste por dejarla… lo estaba por que no sabia si tu pensabas igual. –guardaste silencio y me abrazaste mas fuerte contra tu pecho- siempre que veía nevar… recordaba aquellos momentos que vivimos y siempre he pedido un deseo que se ha hecho realidad… -tu también…- siempre pedía: "deseo ver a Allen, decirle que lo amo y que me corresponda". –finalizaste dándome un beso en los labios… es cierto eres demasiado cálido-.

_Ojalá llegaran hasta ti..._

Tu deseo era el mismo que el mío –te dije separándome de tus labios y poniendo mi frente contra la tuya- nuestros sentimientos es uno solo… -al igual que nuestra alegría- creo que es obvio… -mencione sonrojado-.

Debimos hablar de esto hace mucho… -me a completaste la frase- pero sabes… estamos destinados… por que ambos pensamos lo mismo, el problema era que teníamos el miedo a ser rechazados –era exactamente eso-.

_los sonidos que me llevan consigo._

Por cierto te dije que te tenía otro regalo y ese es aparte de tu cumpleaños –te acercaste acariciando mi rostro- te amo –me besaste en los labios tiernamente- ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños –susurraste a mi oído-.

El mejor regalo ya me lo diste… -coloque mis manos en tus mejillas mirándote tiernamente- estas aquí y correspondiéndome… por eso gracias… -te abrazo y tu correspondes nuevamente

Te amo –nos decimos al mismo tiempo sellándolo con un beso-.

Comienza a nevar… los ángeles cambian su plumaje… y esas plumas que caen a la tierra bendice nuestro amor.

Fin


End file.
